


Caught In-Between

by Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Because what is life without Daddy kink?, Daddy Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Younger Niall, he's seventeen, just a little, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think/pseuds/Oh_the_thinks_I_can_think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is seventeen and not a part of One Direction. He is, however, in a relationship with two of the band members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my current obsession, thanks to And_13_Orders_Of_Fries. she also beta'ed this ficlet/drabble so, hopefully there's no mistakes. if so, feel free to throw rocks at her. I'm kidding, don't. She's lovely. Anyway... read my smut and be amazed! comments are welcome!

Niall was sure he was having an out of body experience. He’d never felt so lit up; from the inside, where Liam was plunging deep, splitting him open, to his cock, sheathed in the tight heat of Harry’s fucking epic mouth. The sensation alone was enough to send him flying. But this was so much more than that.

Harry’s hands kept sliding up and down his thighs, rubbing the pale skin comfortingly. His bright green eyes were trained on him, large and focused, watching for any sign of prolonged pain. Liam was holding his waist, not moving him, but grounding him, allowing Niall to move at his own pace. He was whispering in his ear; so good for me Nialler, can’t believe you let me have you like this, Christ, Haz looks good with your cock in his mouth. 

This wasn’t real, this wasn’t his life. He was a young boy from Mullingar, with braces and still in school. His mum still did his laundry. But he was, in the lap of Liam Payne, of One Direction, with Harry Styles, also of One Direction, smiling up at him from his place between his legs. 

Niall couldn’t be having an out of body experience. He felt everything, he wanted everything. Liam was thick, pulsing with the effort of keeping still while Niall sank further down, inch by devastating inch. Harry was warm, soft on the inside, the gentle licks of his tongue like velvet around his cockhead. 

Niall was young, younger than these men in their twenties, who went on tour and shaved and had chest hair. But they didn’t make him feel like a child. He felt cared for, protected. He leaned back, pressing his back against Liam’s front once he’d managed to fit all of the man inside him.

“Breathe for me baby. You’re doing so well.” 

Liam wrapped his arms tight around Niall’s middle, kissed the soft spot behind his ear, nipped it lightly. Harry brought Niall’s feet round to hook on Liam’s calves. Harry was still on his knees, and he kissed the tip of Niall’s dick before sitting back on his haunches, began tugging at his own dick, red and glistening with pre-come. He was beautiful stretched out like that, hair loose and curly down his back. All that shiny tan skin, covered in inky markings Niall had tasted on many an occasion.

He could tell Harry wanted to throw his head back; really start fucking his fist, but this was about Niall, his show. And he could tell Harry didn’t wanna miss it. 

“Ready for me to move, love?” 

Liam’s beard was rough and wiry against the sensitive skin of Niall’s nape. The smaller boy nodded, turned his head for a kiss. Liam’s lips were plump, soft around Niall’s tongue. He loved kissing this man; he tasted sweet, like cherries or strawberry syrup. Niall was addicted. 

Liam was rubbing circles on Niall’s tummy, pressing in a bit, and Niall could feel him inside. He moaned into Liam’s mouth, felt his lips lift in a sideways smirk. 

“How’s it feel, baby?” 

Niall pulled back, throwing his head back against Liam’s shoulder, circled his hips experimentally, and groaning again. “Mm, full. Feels really good.”

Liam lifted Niall slowly, dragging him off his cock before pushing back in carefully. Niall couldn’t see him anymore, but he knew the man was biting his lip, full and perfect. He wanted to suck on those lips, get them plump from his ministrations, his attention. He always wanted that. But then Liam lifted him again and he could only focus on the tugging, the stretching. 

Fuck, it was so damn good. 

Liam was big; that was part of the reason he’d never taken him like this before. It was a lot. But Harry rode Liam all the time, reverse cowboy was his favorite position and damn if the man didn’t make it look good. To say Niall was jealous wouldn’t exactly be an inaccuracy. 

“Niall, shit, you look so good.” Harry’s voice was strained; Niall could tell he was close. “Feels good huh? Li always fucks us so good.” 

“Harry.” Liam voice shocked them both. “Don’t come. Niall comes first.” Niall knew that voice. It sent shivers down his spine, caused him to clench around Liam, move a little faster. Harry whined but slowed his fist. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jesus, fuck. 

Niall was sure nothing sounded as good as Harry when they did this. He was always so loud, whimpering and begging, being all sorts of naughty. Niall licked his lips and swallowed. His dick was painfully hard, twitching with the need to get off. Liam voice was soft again; breath tickling his ear. 

“Doesn’t look like Harry is gonna last much longer love. Wouldn’t want him to come without permission, would you?” Niall shook his head, let out a yelp when Liam pressed his tummy again, nudging the head of his cock right up against his prostate. “Why don’t you,” Liam tightened his grip on Niall’s hip, began to thrust deep, “Go ahead and come for me, like a good boy, hmm?” 

Niall barely had time to respond before Liam was moving faster, pounding him hard, right against that bundle of nerves he knew so well. Whimpers became moans became screams. Niall threw his arms back, wrapping them around Liam’s neck, needing something to hold on to. Harry was groaning, breathing harsh through his nose, hand moving fast over his prick. His dick looked almost purple, but Niall only felt pride for the boy, he really was doing so well. 

“Niall. Niall, please, need to come.” Harry was on the verge of tears, the muscles in his arms tense from his grip and holding himself up. 

“Suck him.” Liam’s voice rang out again, and Harry was on Niall in an instant. He was sloppy, using too much spit and a tight grip on the base of Niall’s cock and that was all she fucking wrote. 

“Ugh, fuck, Daddy.” Niall whined as he came down Harry’s throat. His head was spinning, as he watched through squinted eyes at Harry, roughly tugging himself, finishing on his tummy, covering his butterfly tattoo. He heard Liam’s grunt, good boys, felt him shoot off inside him, before everything went black. 

Niall blinks his eyes open a few minutes later, Liam still holding him, but now they were chest to chest, snuggled in the huge hotel bed they’d never made it to. He was clean; Harry must’ve gotten the flannel to wipe them down. The man was now curled up behind him, large limbs starfished over him in a way that would usually overheat him in minutes but for now, he liked the warmth. 

“You okay love? Left us for a minute didn’t you?” Liam was smiling down at him, wiping his blonde hair from his forehead and kissing there. Niall smiled, snuggled into Liam’s chest and pulled Harry in closer.

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! daddyharryina67impala.tumblr.com  
>  (Spoiler: I'm 1D trash on there as well)


End file.
